Naruto Road Trip
by ThtAsianGuy
Summary: My fourth fanfic! It's not really a road trip, just a mission. The 4th hokage sent Naruto and others to the sand village to them to sign a peace treaty for the Junnin exams. Will they get by the 2 strange men and each other? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Road Trip

Naruto Road Trip

"Summoning jutsu!" yelled Naruto. Smoke burst from Naruto's palm. When the smoke cleared, a tadpole with legs appeared. "Dang it! That's all I ever get!" Naruto has been training since morning. "All right, one more time." Naruto started storing up chakra. "Summoning jutsu!!" A baby frog appeared this time. "Now that's a little better!" exclaimed Naruto. One of the leaf ninja appeared. "Naruto," "Hold on, I'm training!" "But the hokage needs to see you!" Naruto looked back. "The hokage?"

"I've called you all here for a special mission," the hokage was saying. The following he called were Naruto, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. "The Jounin exams requires a peace treaty with the village hidden the sand for the exams to continue." Naruto stood up. "Then let's do it!" The hokage shook his head. "It's not that simple. Some will not want the treaty to proceed, or will want to cheat against the treaty." "So, what are we here for?" asked Neji. "You all will protect the treaty and make sure it gets signs properly." said the hokage. "So, why don't we have a smaller team?" asked Sasuke. _Sasuke. Always trying to be the smart one. _Naruto thought in his head. "Bigger team, more protection. You all must look out for each other. I expect this mission to be a success. Good luck to you all."

"GUY SENSAI!!" yelled Rock Lee. "Don't worry. You'll do great," Guy's eyes sparkled, "FOR YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!" They gave each other spine cracking hugs. "So this is our ride." said Sasuke. It was a horse-pulling wagon. It looked old. "It'll keep you under low profile. Never stick out." The hokage looked at them. "Get going!" They all got into the wagon. The horses started walking very slowly.

"These horses are as slow as turtles." said Naruto. "Just be patience." said TenTen. Sakura was sitting as close to Sasuke as possible. Rock Lee was staring at Sakura with envy. Hinata was as quiet as ever, but took a peek at Naruto time to time. "I gonna make the horses go faster." said Naruto. He jumped out. "Naruto!" yelled Sakura. They heard Naruto yelling from the outside. Suddenly, they heard a loud neigh, followed by a stop. Sasuke and Neji groaned. "What did he do?" said TenTen. They all got out of the wagon. They saw Naruto face flat on the ground. "What happened?!" yelled Sakura. "I tried yelling at the horses, but they didn't move any faster. So, I pulled out a kunai, hoping it would scare them into going faster, but-." "They broke loose." interrupted Sasuke. "I didn't ask you!!" yelled Naruto. "Hey, let's not fight." said Hinata. "Whatever." said Naruto, a little annoyed. "But how do we get going?" asked Rock Lee. TenTen whispered something in Sakura's ear. She smiled. "Whoever pulls the wagon and doesn't stop will go get some ramen with me when we get back!" said Sakura. Naruto's and Rock Lee's eyes flared with excitement. "EVERYONE IN!" the two said. When everyone was in, they sped off with dust trailing behind them.

The team stopped in a local village for supplies. Naruto and Rock Lee wanted to keep going, but they were running low on food. "We split up." said Sasuke. "And who made you leader of this mission?" asked Naruto. "Who votes I'm leader?" asked Sasuke. Everyone raised their hands except for Naruto. "Whatever." said Naruto to himself. "TenTen and I will go look for food. Neji and Hinata will get horses for a decent price. Naruto and Rock Lee can't pull us forever. Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sakura will look for directions." Sakura sighed. _Why couldn't she be with Sasuke?_

Sasuke and TenTen went inside the grocery store. _What's so special about this guy? Why is every girl in love with this guy?_ TenTen was thinking. "Go get some bread." said Sasuke. TenTen nodded. _What a Jerk! No wonder Naruto hates this guy!_ She walked off. She grabbed some bread. She noticed two guys staring at her. _Creeps._ She looked for Sasuke. The two men followed her from a distance. She took a glance. The first one wore a dark cloak and sunglasses. The second one wore a cloak also, but no sunglasses. He had piecing, icy, blue eyes. She walked a little faster. They kept up. She was sprinting. _GO AWAY! GO AWAY!_ She ran into Sasuke. "TenTen, what's your problem?" "There are two guys behind-." She turned around. They were gone.

Neji and Hinata walked into a stable. "What can I do for you?" asked the man behind the cash register. "We'd like two of your fastest horses for cheap prices." said Neji, as serious as possible. There was silence for a while. The man started laughing. "Cheap prices, fastest horses, you've got to kidding me!" They negotiated while Hinata watched the horses. She smiled at the sight of the young horse galloping. Her smile disappeared. There were two men sitting on a fence. _They weren't sitting there before_. Hinata thought in her head. They both wore black cloaks, one with glasses, and the other with terrifying blue eyes. She ran to Neji, who just got two fast horses for a super low price. "Neji, there are two men over here." Neji walked over to the spot. "There's no one here."

Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sakura were walking in town. "Where should we go for directions?" asked Sakura, who was leading them. "Anywhere you want…" said Rock Lee, dreamily. Naruto caught sight of a bar. "Hey! Maybe they have directions!" Naruto rushed into the bar. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. They both ran into the bar. Naruto was sitting in a chair talking to the bar owner. Naruto got up and walked over to Sakura. "I've got directions!" said Naruto, proudly. "Good, let's just get out of here." said Sakura. They started walking out, when a very large, and apparently drunk, man got in the way. "And where burp do you think you're going?" said the man. "We're just leaving." said Sakura. "Oh… we've got a smart and cute one!" He picked Sakura up. She screamed. "Put her down." said Rock Lee. "And what will you do if I don't?" the man asked. Rock Lee jumped. "LEAF WHIRLWIND!" He first kicked the man in the face and then the legs. He tripped and dropped Sakura. A bunch of other drunken men got up. They were surrounded. "We're outnumbered!" yelled Sakura. "Not for long! Shadow clone jutsu!" A bunch of Naruto clones appear and fought off a lot of the drunken men. Rock Lee and Sakura beat down a lot of them too. Soon they were all beaten down. Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye two men in black cloaks slipping out of the bar.

They all met at town center. "So do we got everything we need?" asked Sasuke. "Yep." Everyone said. "But I saw some weird men watching me." said TenTen. "Same here." said Sakura and Hinata. "We're probably being followed. We shall split up. All the girls will stay in town and follow these men. The rest will go on." said Sasuke. Naruto got mad, "We can't split up!" "The girls know what the men look like." "But we will be disobeying the hokage's orders!" "You just don't know. Let's go." Sasuke started walking. Rock Lee and Neji followed. Naruto turned to the girls. He smiled. "If anything goes wrong, just give a call." He ran off. The team was officially separated.

If you're a little confused, and you're thinking, "Hey, Rock Lee's unfightable due to a beating from Gaara. And Sasuke is training with Kakashi." Well I changed that. Rock Lee kicked Gaara's butt and Sasuke got home early.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think they're all right?" asked Sakura, a little worried. The three sat in an apartment that they rented. "We can't just worry about them. We have our own mission. We must spy on those men." said TenTen, confidentially. The other two girls just looked down. Sakura was thinking about Sasuke. Hinata was thinking about Naruto. TenTen sighed. She was a little worried about Neji and Rock Lee.

"I can't believe you ditched them!!" yelled Naruto. "I'm just doing what's best for the mission." said Sasuke. "You're just doing what's best for yourself!!" Naruto shot back. "You're hopeless." said Sasuke. "I'm hopeless!! Look who's talking!!" Rock Lee and Neji just listened to them argue. Suddenly, they came to a stop. "What the-." Rock Lee said and jumped out of the wagon. The horses were freaking out. "What's wrong?" asked Sasuke. "The desert." said Neji. They were standing at the beginning of the scorching desert leading to the village hidden in the sand.

The three girls were sitting on one of the tallest buildings in the town. "It's hopeless, they probably left." whined Sakura. "We've got try." said TenTen. "I see them!" yelled Hinata. The other two ran over. It was definitely them. They haven't noticed them yet. "Great job, Hinata!" said TenTen. "Uh…" mumbled Sakura. "What is it?" asked TenTen. The two men were staring right at them. They got scared. "What do we do?" asked Hinata. "We've got to keep track of them." said TenTen. They looked back at the spot. They were gone. They jumped back and pulled out two kunai each. "Where can they be?" said Hinata, a little worried. "Keep in a defensive position." said TenTen. Sakura looked up. "Look up!" They looked up. The two men were falling toward them.

The three girls separated right when the men landed. The three girls threw their kunai. The one with the blue eyes raised his hand and the kunai dropped. "That all?" the other man said. He reached at his waist. He had a belt with six chains attached to kunai. He grabbed one and threw one at Sakura. It wrapped around her and stabbed her in the arm. "Ah!!" yelled Sakura. He pulled her in. "This one will do." said the one with glasses. TenTen pulled out one of her weapon scrolls. She unraveled it and all sorts of weapons went flying at the men. "Puh… that's a worthless jutsu." All the weapons fell. "But… how?" said TenTen, shocked. Hinata rushed forward and grabbed one of the kunai and kept running. She threw it at the blue eyed man. He dodged it easily. "That all?" Then he saw she was still coming. "Gentle fist!" She got a chakra point perfectly. "Uh… little brat. We must go." said the man with blue eyes. A whirlwind started to form around them. "NO! SAKURA!" screamed TenTen. The men and Sakura diappeared.

"Water… need water…" said Naruto. The group of guys were parched. "Must keep going, must keep going, must keep going, must keep going, must keep going, must keep going, must keep going, must keep going, must keep going." said Rock Lee, about to die. "I sense we're being watched." said Neji to Sasuke. "From where?" asked Sasuke, looking around. "Byakungan!" said Neji, as eyes got those weird wrinkle marks. "The desert is too thick, I'm not sure." said Neji. "Look!!" Naruto pointed. Everyone looked. Buildings were seen in the distance.

It wasn't the village. It was ruins of an old town. Everything was pretty much destroyed. Skeletons were everywhere. "What is this place?" asked Naruto, a little spooked. "Do you think any town could survive, besides the village hidden in the sand, in this desert?" said Neji. Suddenly he stopped. "What is it?" asked Sasuke. "We're being watched." said Neji. "Same people." "Yep." Sasuke turned around. "Everyone split up! We're being stalked." Everyone jumped into different buildings. After a couple of hours, everyone gave up. "Let's just go. We've wasted way too much time searching." said Naruto, pooped out. "Fine." said Sasuke. They rushed into the desert. From the rooftops, a band of sand ninjas were watching him. "We must stop that treaty, if Orochimaru's plans will continue." said the leader. They disappeared.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hinata. "We have to find out where they went." said TenTen. "But how?" asked Hinata. "We'll have to ask around." said TenTen. The next day, they both went asking about two men in black cloaks. No one said anything. They finally gave up. "There's nothing we can do." said Hinata. "Yeah, but Sasuke will be pissed." said TenTen. "I think I can help you out." The two girls turned. It was some old man with freakish white hair. "Who are you?" asked TenTen. "I'm Jiraiya. How about I tell you girls about these men over some drinks?"

"I'm starting to see things…" said Naruto, dizzily. "Just keep moving, just keep moving, just keep moving, just keep moving, just keep moving, just keep moving, just keep moving…" said Rock Lee, who was getting tired. "We're almost there." said Sasuke. Neji heard a thump. He turned to see Naruto flat on his face. "Get up." said Neji. "Mom… I don't want to go to school." Sasuke kicked him. "Come on." "Oh… Sakura… oh yeah…" They dragged him the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

"They are rogue ninjas, ninjas that have been kicked out of their villages." said Jiraiya. "But how did they do all those jutsus? I've never seen anyone do anything like they were doing." said Hinata. "Some create their own techniques, jutsus, gang name, you name it. They can be very dangerous." said Jiraiya. "Where can they be? They have Sakura! She's our friend!" said TenTen, standing up. "Hold your horses. Your friend was taken toward the sound village to sell her for money." said Jiraiya. "THAT'S SICK!" TenTen screamed. "So… tell me what your mission is." said Jiraiya.

"Yes, I'd like another grape, Sakura." said Naruto, dizzily. Neji, Sasuke, and Rock Lee dragged Naruto, as they headed for the sand village. "Yes, I do have big muscles. Would you like you feel them? Yes… feel the biceps in my manly man arm." said Naruto, grinning. "He seriously needs to shut up." said Sasuke. "WAIT! Come back, Sakura!" Naruto stood up and started to run. "Come back!" The others ran after Naruto. Suddenly, they stopped (except for Naruto). This time, it was definitely the sand village.

"That's some mission." said Jiraiya, after his fifth cup of green tea. "We have to go after them now!" said TenTen. "How? We have a quiet girl, a loudmouth girl, and an old man! What can we do?" said Jiraiya, a little annoyed. "For one, I'm not loudmouthed. Second of all, I am a weapon specialist. Hinata can completely disrupt chakra points at the touch of her finger. What can you do, old man?" asked TenTen, now very ticked. Jiraiya chuckled. "You don't want to know what _I _can do. Because you're so confident, I'll give you their trail and you can save your friend." said Jiraiya, with a grin. "But wait, aren't you coming with us?" asked TenTen. "I'm just an old man. What can I do?" said Jiraiya.

"The sand village." said Neji, as they stepped in. It was similar to the leaf village, only… sandier. "We must go to the main center of the village. Rock Lee, you stay and watch Naruto. I don't want him anywhere near anything." said Sasuke. "Fine…" said Lee, sorta disappointed. Neji and Sasuke headed off into the village. Lee sat and sighed. Naruto slumped down too. "Ya know… you shouldn't take that,burp, crap from him. Make your own decisions. Ya got that…hmm…" said Naruto, like a very drunk person. "Yes, Naruto! You are right! I don't have to listen to him!!" Lee yelled, and ran off, completely leaving Naruto alone.

"Have fun, you two!" said Jiraiya. The two girls were off to save Sakura. "I'll tell the guys what you're doing when they get back!" After a while of silence, Hinata finally spoke. "I don't like that old man." "Same here, but we can do this without him!" said TenTen, confidently. Hinata didn't catch any of that confidence. sigh. _I don't have much confidence in me left either._ TenTen was thinking. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes. The two jumped into the trees. The two men walked out of the woods quietly. They had Sakura as prisoner.

"Lord Kazekage." said Neji and Sasuke, bowing down. "Get up." said the Kazekage. "Why are you here?" "We need you to sign this treaty, so your students, Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro, to participate." said Sasuke. The Kazekage was behind a curtain, so they couldn't see him. "Hand it over." said the Kazekage. Sasuke handed the treaty over. When he got it back, it was signed. "Let's go." said Sasuke. They left the building. Outside was Lee. "What the heck are you doing here?!" "I don't have to listen to you!!" said Lee. "Where's Naruto?!" yelled Sasuke. "Oh…" They ran to the spot where Naruto was. He was gone.

The two girls stalked the men. "When do we attack?" whispered Hinata. "Soon." said TenTen. The men stopped. "We're being followed." said the man with blue eyes. "You just found that out." said the other man. "They've discovered us." said Hinata. "Attack!" said TenTen, throwing dozens of kunai at the men. The blue-eyed men raised his hand, and the kunai stopped. "How does he do that?!" yelled TenTen. "Take the girl away, I'll handle them." said the blue-eyed man. The man with glasses started running. "Oh no you don't!" said TenTen, pulled out a scroll and unleashed all the weapons inside at the man jumping away with Sakura. "Puh… is that all?" the man said. "Chain reaction jutsu!" All of the chains on his waist came to live and stared spinning rapidly. All of TenTen's weapons just ricocheted off of the chains. "No!!" said TenTen. Then a kunai ricocheted right back at TenTen. She got stabbed in the arm. "AH!!" she screamed. "TenTen!" yelled Hinata. "Hey kid, I ain't going easy on you this time." said the man with blue eyes. "Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes got fierce. "Nice little trick. I bet the sound village will pay quite a bit for something like that." "Here I come!" Hinata rushed toward the man. Suddenly, he was behind her. He slashed her with a kunai. "AH!!" she screamed and turned and tried a gentle fist. He was gone. He kicked her from behind. She was on the ground. "Good, more prisoners."

"Naruto!" The boys were yelling. "I give, where could Naruto be?" said Neji, slumping on the ground. Sasuke suddenly perked up. "I know where he is." He started walking to a building. Rock Lee looked at the sign. "Ramen Shop." The sign said. Sasuke saw Naruto sitting on a booth seat. "And you know what I, burp, said? I said, 'Don't take that crap!! Sasuke's a noob… Yeah, he's a noob." said Naruto, like a drunken man. "Let's go." said Sasuke, dragging Naruto away. "Now let's go back." said Sasuke to the other guys.

_After a crappy time going through the desert…_

Naruto was now back to his senses. "I'm glad the mission was a success. Now we find the girls." said Naruto. The boys split up and searched for the girls for hours. "Where'd they run off to?" said Naruto to himself. "I can tell you that." Naruto turned to see the Pervy Sage. "But you might not like the news."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, I have the final chapter!! After you're done, please review! If you want to hear a story about something, just email me! I'll type it up!! Keep Reading!! I'll shut up.**

"You let them go by themselves!!" yelled Naruto. Naruto, Jiraiya, and others were at a tea shop. "They called me old and said I couldn't do anything. I don't take crap like that." said Jiraiya. "Grr… I can't believe you, Pervy Sage! You're acting like Sasuke!!" yelled Naruto. "For one, quit calling me that!! We're in public… And second, they can handle it… They're leaf ninjas. What could possibly go wrong?"

TenTen woke up in a bag. _Where am I?_ thought TenTen. She started to squirm. "Settle down!" "Where's Hinata?!" "You mean the other girl with blue hair? In my other bag." "What about Sakura?!" "The pink haired girl? She's with Shinshi." "Who are you, anyway?!" yelled TenTen. The man chuckled. "I am Kaine." They were silent.

"You're _still _not coming!!" yelled Naruto, now very ticked. "Sorry, I've seen some VERY nice women. So I think I'll hang out here for a while." said Jiraiya. "Whatever." said Naruto, as he started walking toward the other guys. "Wait!" said Jiraiya. Naruto stopped, "What?" "Did you ever master that summoning jutsu?" Naruto turned quickly. "You've got to help me with that!! I only get tadpoles and baby frogs!" "The only way you're getting the Master Toad is if you're able to summon up some of that red chakra. That's all you can do." Some very hot women walked by. "Now if you'll excuse me." He started following the women with wiggly fingers. Naruto shook his head and followed Sasuke and the others.

They jumped from tree to tree like ninjas do. "Do you see their trail?" asked Sasuke. "Yep-." Neji was interrupted by a tackle. "What the-!" said Sasuke until he got tackled. Naruto and Rock Lee got on the ground and helped the two guys up. The ninjas that tackled them have wrapped up the faces, except for his face. "Desert bandits!" Naruto yelled. The two ninjas got up and threw strands of cloth at them. The cloth wrapped around them. They were captured. What seemed to be the leader jumped in front of them. "You shouldn't have gotten that treaty signed." he said. "Why would that interfere with you?" yelled Sasuke. "I can't tell you." said the leader. Suddenly, a circle of sand bandits came. "You will be punished." said the leader, grinning.

Neji snuck a kunai out and cut the cloth. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto. A dozen Naruto clones appeared. "Attack!" yelled Sasuke. They all rushed toward the bandits. Everyone was brawling constantly. The real Naruto was fighting, until he saw the leader sneaking away. "Oh no, you don't!" yelled Naruto, rushing toward him. "gasp!" The leader said and started running. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto, and a clone appeared. Naruto picked the clone up and threw him at the leader. The leader got tackled hard. The rest of the bandits got beat up. "We must keep moving." said Sasuke.

"They were here. But they separated. The one with Sakura went this way," Neji said, pointed to the path to the right, "And TenTen and Hinata went this way." He pointed to the path to the left. They stalled for a minute. "I guess we split up." said Naruto. "Yep." said Sasuke. "I SHALL SAVE SAKURA!!" He started sprinting to the right. "I have to save her." said Naruto. He started running to the right. "I guess we go left." said Sasuke. "Good… I must help TenTen." said Neji, and then blushed. "Crap. If you tell anyone…" "I won't, now let's go." They rushed to the left.

Naruto and Rock Lee started jumping from tree to tree. _Gonna save Sakura, gonna save Sakura, gonna save Sakura. _Naruto was thinking. "LOOK!!" yelled Rock Lee. It was Sakura. She was chained to a tree. "I'M A COMING!!" yelled Lee, jumping toward Sakura. "Wait!! There might be a trap!" yelled Naruto, but it was too late. Lee got kicked away by the man with glasses (who was hiding in the trees). Lee landed on his feet. He grinned. "What a sucker kick! Now that I'm woken up, you're going down!" yelled Lee, running toward the man. The man threw a chained kunai at Lee. He dodged it easy. The man grabbed the chain he threw and pulled it back. Lee turned. The kunai was coming back like a boomerang. Lee ducked. The man caught the kunai and slashed Lee in the back. "Rah!!" yelled Lee. "Leaf Whirlwind!" yelled Lee, doing the one-two kick. The man dodged the first kick and grabbed the second kick. He threw him into a large boulder. Lee opened his eyes and saw two kunai coming at him. He brought up a defensive position, but one hit the boulder on the left side of Lee's head and the other kunai hit and the other side. "Ha! You missed!" yelled Lee, until he saw what the man was doing. The man was pulling his body back like a slingshot. He brought up his feet and went flying toward Lee. An explosive slingshot kick got Lee square in the stomach. Blood splattered out of Lee's mouth. He was done fighting for the day.

Sasuke and Neji were having a better time until they caught up with the man. He was carrying two bags. One was squirming furiously. "TenTen!" Neji yelled, and started running toward the man. "You will pay, Byakugan!!" yelled Neji, and his eyes turned violent. "You're like this girl here," the man said, shaking the bag in his right hand, "Bring it." He was suddenly behind Neji. Neji quickly turned and tried a gentle fist. The man disappeared again. _What's up with this guy?!_ Neji was thinking. The man appeared above Neji's head. "Above you!" yelled Sasuke. It was too late. The man drop-kicked Neji's head. It started to bleed. "No!!" yelled Sasuke. "You're next, kid." said the man, grinning.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" yelled Naruto. Dozens and dozens of Naruto clones surrounded the man. "This is for Bushy Brow!" yelled the clones, running toward the man. "Chain Reaction jutsu." said the man, after a few handsigns. The chains at his sides came to life. They started spinning and knocking out plenty of clones at a time. The clones jumped and threw dozens of shuriken at the man. The chains started to block all of the shuriken. "How do I get past that shield?" Naruto said to himself. He got an idea. "Go distract him!" the real Naruto yelled to the clones. The clones started to run into the chains. _What's this guy playing at?_ The man was thinking. All the clones were gone. Suddenly, from under the ground, Naruto popped out and gave the man an uppercut (Yes, I know I got that from the uppercut that Naruto gives Neji and pretty much breaks his chin. Yahoo!). The man went flying. The chains just… died. They fell to the ground. "Don't mess with Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Naruto. "I'm not done yet." said the man, and bit his finger.

Sasuke was watching carefully. _The man disappears and reappears, but how?_ Sasuke was thinking. Then he got kicked in the back. "How are you doing this?!" yelled Sasuke. "You really want to know? I have the power to stop time and start it again." said the man. "No… that's impossible…" said Sasuke, completely surprised. "I've mastered it. Since my buddy and I were kicked out our sand town, we got stronger. We outgrew them, and then we destroyed the village." said the man, sounding very proud. _The village we found destroyed…_ Sasuke was thinking. He got furious. His sharingan got very noticeable. "Those eyes…" said the man, surprised. Then he got kicked up in the air by Sasuke. Sasuke delivered a series of powerful kicks in midair. And on the final kick, he yelled, "Uchiha Mirage!!" The man went slamming into the ground. "No more!! FIRE FLOWER JUTSU!!" yelled Sasuke, after a series of handsigns. Fire burst out of Sasuke's mouth and directly at the man. "AH!!" He screamed. It was over. He got TenTen and Hinata out of the bags. "Help me carry Neji." said Sasuke, "We have to find Naruto."

After a series of handsigns, the man slammed his hand on the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!!" he yelled. A WHOLE bunch of dust appeared. Naruto got real disappointed after the dust cleared. It was a giant chain snake. Its head was a big kunai. Its rattle on a tail was a _BIGGER _kunai. The man was on the snake's head. Naruto looked at Sakura. He had to save her. He got real mad. Suddenly, he was in the hall of his mind. "Hey, you stupid fox!! Give me some chakra!!" yelled Naruto. "No one orders the great fox!!" yelled the furious fox. "What are you, chicken?!" said Naruto, and started bawking like a chicken. The fox started growling. Then he roared. In the real world, Naruto was storing up some serious red chakra. _What is this kid?!_ The man was thinking. "Kill him." said the man. The snake's kunai tail opened up and thousands of kunai went flying at Naruto. Naruto slammed his hand on the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!!" he yelled, and a bunch of dust appeared. The Master Toad appeared.

"I can't believe it!! I summoned you!" yelled Naruto. _No way._ The man was thinking. "What am I doing here?" said the toad, confused. "You're gonna help me beat that guy!" yelled Naruto. "Ah… looks like too much work. I'm leaving." The toad was about to poof away, until Naruto yelled, "Wait! Just help me this one time!! I'll never summon you again!!" The toad thought about it. "Fine. Water cannon jutsu!!" yelled the toad. The snake just spun around it and rushed toward the toad. The toad pulled out his blade and took slash at the snake. The snake wrapped around the blade and slung the blade away. The toad backed off. "This isn't what I expected. Got any plans?" asked the toad. "Actually, I do." said Naruto, whispering the plan in his ear. "Not the most elegant plan, but okay." said the toad.

The toad sprang in the air over the snake. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto. The clones jumped off the toad and threw paper bits on the snake. Luckily, they stuck to the snake. The snake shot kunai at the clones and made them all disappear. _What good was that?_ The man was thinking. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto. The clones jumped into the trees. The toad however jumped down and grabbed the snake. "Now, kid!!" yelled the toad. "All right!" yelled the clones from the trees. The first wave jumped out and yelled, "Na-!" The second wave, "Ru-!" And the third wave, "To!!" All of the clones had kunai wrapped around them. Paper bombs were attached to the kunai. "SUASIDE BOMBING!!" yelled the clones. _These tiny papers… They're paper bombs!!_ The clones dive bombed at the snake. "I must leave, for I don't want to blow up." said the toad. "That's okay!! I won't need any help!!" yelled the clones. "Okay, bye!" said the toad, and poofed away. KABOOM!! The explosion was… explosive. The snake was gone. The man was in a huge ditch, groaning.

The real Naruto, who was hiding in a tree, came out. "Ha! I beat you!" yelled Naruto. "It ain't over yet!" The man made a handsign and silver chakra started flowing around him. "What the-!" said Naruto, but was interrupted by a quick punch to the face. He went flying 10 yards (1st down!). Naruto got up slowly. The man was covered with silver chakra. "Where did this strength come from?" said Naruto, and got kicked in the air. "CHAIN REACTION JUTSU!" yelled the man. The chains, covered with the silver chakra, came to live and started slicing Naruto in midair. "Ahhh!!" yelled Naruto. _Sakura, Bushy Brow, must help… _Naruto was thinking, getting madder every second. Suddenly, all of that madness was released. Naruto dive bombed the man. They went crashing underground.

They both jumped out of the ditch. "So we've both got problems." said the man. "Yep… but you tried to hurt my friends! I'll kill you for that!" yelled Naruto, rushing toward the man. "COME ON!" he yelled, as the chains started coming at him. Naruto pulled out two kunai and started blocking the chains. He kept coming. Naruto tried a punch, but the man ducked and jabbed him the stomach. "Puh!!" said Naruto. He went airborne. The man jumped after him. Naruto dodged his kunai slash and grabbed his leg. He slung him into a tree, which broke. "Looks like we're evenly matched." said the man. "If I can't destroy you, I'll destroy your heart!!" The man said, and threw a chained kunai at Sakura. "No!!" yelled Naruto, and dived toward Sakura. He landed in the path of the kunai.

Sakura awoken and saw Naruto in front of her. She gasped when she saw the kunai in his back. "Naruto… your back…" she said slowly. "I'll be all right. Time to finish this." said Naruto, grabbing the kunai in his back. He yanked it out of his back and pulled it in. The man gasped and went flying at Naruto. Naruto ran toward the flying man. He reared back his fist. When the man came close, Naruto gave the man a humongous punch to the face. The glasses broke. The man went flying. Naruto landed on his feet. When the man stood up, Naruto gasped. The man's left eye was red like Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes. Leaves started to form around the man. He disappeared.

When Sasuke and others caught up with Naruto, they decided to go home for a long rest. The ride home was quiet. Naruto never told anyone about the man's eye. They just rode in the wagon home to prepare themselves for the upcoming Junnin exams.


End file.
